Heart
by owluvr
Summary: This is a little story I worte for a-trip-to-honeydukes Valentine's Day Contest. It's about Rose Weasley and Scorpious Malfoy on their first ever date!


Heart

This is a story I'm writing for a-trip-to-honeydukes Valentine's Day Competition. My couple is Rose/Scorpious. My prompt is heart and my event is Sunday Lunch. Enjoy!

Rose's POV

I was gathering my books up from class when I saw a shadow over me. Class had been dismissed a few minutes ago and all of my books had fallen out of my bag. My friends had all left without realizing what had happened. So when I saw the shadow, I just assumed it was one of my friends who had realized I wasn't with them. But when I looked up, I saw that it wasn't any of my friends. It was Scorpious Malfoy. A couple of years ago we had sort-of been friends, but our parents hated each other's guts. Lovely, right? It had been fine until last year, when he had gotten sort-of good looking and all the girls started to like him. We would be talking, and then one of them would come up to us and be like, "Are you dating?" and look like they wanted to murder me when they said it. I guess he is kind of good looking. I mean, he has really blond hair, which frames his face perfectly, with beautiful blue eyes and…WHAT AM I SAYING? My parents would kill me if I started dating their sworn enemy. Great, just great Rose. Way to go.

"Hi Rose," His voice sounded perfect.

"Ummmm hi," I said, really smooth. NOT!

"Are you okay? I mean all your books fell and stuff…" His voice trailed off. Wow, I must really be an idiot. I mean, I can't even keep a conversation going with him.

"I'm fine, thanks," Could I sound like any more of a jerk? And could my voice sound any higher? And could my face possibly be more red? That would make my day. Scorpious got down on the floor too and handed me my favorite quill, the one I'd bought last time I'd been at Hogsmeade.

"That's a really cool quill. Where did you get it?" He asked. Nice, I thought. The conversation has gone to quills.

"Uh, Hogsmeade," Why couldn't I even form a coherent sentence? WHY?

"That's cool. You know there's a Hogsmeade's trip this weekend?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, on Valentine's Day," Wow, is it possible for me to sound like any more of an IDIOT?

"Yeah, that one," He said

"What about it?"

"Oh, nothing,"

"Oh, okay," By that time I had finished packing up all of my stuff. I stood up.

"Well uh bye," I said

"Bye," He said and I started to walk to the door.

"Wait, Rose," I spun around, "You know that Hogsmeade trip I was talking about earlier?"

"Yeah,"

"Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade?" He said and the words came out of him super-fast.

"Yy-yy-yes," I said.

"Okay," He said smiling, "See you there?"

"Yeah," I said, "Sure," I ran back to the Common Room practically floating.

I was standing by an old clock tower in Hogsmeade, waiting for Scorpious. I checked the clock. As old as it was, it still worked. The time was 11:14. He was supposed to meet me here at 11:00. He was fourteen minutes late. I was starting to think that this was a joke or a set-up to make me look like an idiot. Great, I thought. I decided to wait until 11:20, and then go join my friends wherever they were. They were probably at Honeydukes. My friend Angeline loves chocolate. She loves it so much, that she has a secret stash in our room and plans to open her own store someday. So I was sitting on the bench pretending to read today's _Daily Prophet_ when I saw the date. Then I remembered. Today was Valentine's Day. The clock struck 11:20. Well then, I thought, that decides it. He isn't going to show up. My friends were most definitely at Honeydukes because they were having a Valentine's Day sale. So I got up and grabbed my bag and started to go to Honeydukes.

"Wait!" I heard behind me. I turned around and Scorpious was there.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm late, but McGonagall gave me detention for no reason, and she made me stay late,"

"She gave you detention for _no reason?_"

"Okay, maybe I was sneaking up from the Qudditich Field because I was practicing by myself, but still,"

"Oh, okay," I said, "So where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"Honeydukes is having a sale on chocolate today," I reminded him.

"Okay, let's go there," He said. So we went to Honeydukes and none of my friends were there (they had already been there) and nothing happened except I brought a bunch of chocolate and stuff. Scorpious gave me a chocolate heart and I gave him one too. So then we were walking outside eating our chocolate hearts and talking.

"It's really cold. Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch?" Scorpious asked me.

"Yeah, sure," I replied. So we went in the Three Broomsticks and a lot of the girls who had major crushes on Scorpious saw him coming in and got all excited. Then they saw me and their faces looked like they wanted to murder me. I wanted to laugh, it was so funny, but I didn't. So anyway we were sitting at a booth, and one of the girls comes up to us. Miranda, I think her name is.

"Hey Scor," She says all flirty like. I was drinking butterbeer at the time and I resisted the urge to laugh and spit it out.

"Hi Miranda," He goes in this bored voice.

"You could come sit with us, you know. You don't have to sit with _her._" She said it in this snotty voice.

"Her has a name, you know," I mimicked her snotty voice. This time it was Scorpious's turn to almost spit out his butterbeer.

"Whatever. Do you really think I care…" She started but Scorpious interrupted.

"Her name is Rose and thanks for the offer, but I think I'll stay here," Miranda looked shocked at him, gives me this murderous glare, than goes back to sit with her friends who all surround her. They start whispering, probably about me. But I don't care.

"Thanks," I said

"No problem. They follow me around all the time. It's kind of annoying," He said with a sigh.

"Must be," I start and then the waitress comes and we order our food. Nothing else after that happens, we just sit there and eat our food and stuff. Then we walk out by the Shrieking Shack. There are these big rocks there, and we sit on them talking. Then all of a sudden, he kisses me. And I kiss him back. And it pretty much was the best Valentine's Day of my whole life.


End file.
